


Looks Better on Me!

by TheSilentArtist



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentArtist/pseuds/TheSilentArtist
Summary: Reader is married to King Spade. They have a lovely relationship, but the King hates when she wears his cape. Or any clothing of his. He has a way of showing her why she shouldn't take his clothing.





	Looks Better on Me!

**Author's Note:**

> A c K- I'm totally new here so I hope y'all enjoy this

"Y/N!" A loud, deep voice boomed throughout the Card Castle. The young Darkner, Y/N was running down the hall with her husbands cape dragging on the floor. She giggled, almost tripping over the clothing. 

 

Looking behind her, King Spade came running down the hall after her, trying to get his cape back from his mischievous wife. Y/N began to run again, but something grabbed her ankle. Glancing down she saw the tounge chain thing King Spade used was wrapped around her ankle in a harsh manner.

 

"Ack-" Y/N blurted out as she began to get dragged back towards her husband. The chain unwrapped once she was at King Spades feet. He swiftly grabbed her wrist ane yanked her up. "Really Y/N?" He spoke lowly as he flung his cape off of his wifes small body and put it back on him. 

Y/N giggled, smiling at him in a sweet but chaotic manner. Suddenly, King Spade picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "W-what!?" She gasped, a small blush forming on her face. He didn't respond when Y/N would question him, instead he continuously walked to wherever he was taking her.

 

King Spade arrived at him and Y/N's shared bedroom, he pushed open the door and flung Y/N onto their bed. She landed with a soft thump. Before she could stand, he climbed up on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Sp- spade? What are you doing..?" Y/N asked, her face as red as a strawberry. A small smile creeped its way onto his face as he began to lean down closer to her face.

"Well.. I'm tired of you stealing my cape, so I know a way to make you hopefully stop.." King Spade responded in a low, almost seductive tone of voice. Hearing this sent shivers down Y/N' s spine. As he said that, the tryant leaned down and began to softly kiss her neck.

 

Y/N moaned quietly at these actions, her heart pounding in her chest. King Spade rubbed her inner thigh as he began to suck roughly on her neck, leaving Y/N a moaning mess. She shivered again. King Spade started to lovingly kiss Y/N.

 

He bit down softly, as if asking for entrance. Y/N complied. He slipped his tounge into her mouth. She moaned, which King Spade grunted. Y/N was enjoying this, honestly.

 

After a few minutes, King Spade stopped. He let go of Y/N and hopped off the bed. He straightened his cape as Y/N slipped over to stand by his side. 

 

"Maybe I'll steal your cape more often now.." She said mischievously. 

 

To which King Spade just chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
